Mailers are commonly used for a variety of applications as an effective way to distribute information and/or promotional pieces. Mailers oftentimes come in a variety of different configurations. Such configurations may include a detachable portion such as, for example, index cards, coupons, etc. These mailers oftentimes provide cost savings in postage charges by being sent with bulk rate postage.
The detachable portion is typically die cut from the mailer, such that at least one edge of the detachable portion is common to the edge of the mailer. A recipient may then remove the detachable portion from the mailer for later use (e.g., coupon redemption, index card retention, etc.). However, the detachable portion may become removed during processing by the mail delivery system due to its location on the mailer's edge. Additionally, the removable portion is typically limited to a single ply material due to the significant manufacturing process difficultly and costs associated with additional plies.
In other examples, a two-piece mailer assembly has two separate layers of card stock combined during a manufacturing process. In this example, the two layers include a release liner sandwiched therebetween. The release liner is adhered to the interior surfaces of both of the layers of card stock.